


Waiting

by Anonymous



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Destiny, M/M, Mutual Pining, abstract concepts of longing and souls, eternal love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:55:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29106687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Bridges span time, they say. They span centuries, millennia, eons, concepts too wide even for someone like us to grasp.Still, I wait. I see you. I wait for you.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12
Collections: All and More (18+) Kaysanova Gift Bag 2020, Anonymous





	Waiting

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [3226629](https://archiveofourown.org/users/3226629/pseuds/3226629) in the [All_and_More_Gift_Bag_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/All_and_More_Gift_Bag_2020) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> 1) Discord— Ms.3
> 
> 2) Short prompts—  
> —Marcus and Esca are also immortal.  
> —Friends to lovers  
> —Mutual pining  
> —Through out the history, but would prefer focusing on modern time.  
> —Feel free to include other TOG family members.
> 
> 3) Long prompts—  
> —After almost 850 years after Joe and Nicky met Marcus and Esca, these two are still pining for each other.  
> —Joe feel he needs to do something to help, Nicky doesn't really trying to stop him, in fact, he enjoy it.  
> —Marcus and Esca here should mainly use as a reflection of Joe & Nicky's journey.  
> 
> 
> 4) Do not wants—  
> —mpreg  
> —Joe & Nicky dating/flirting with other people  
> —Marcus & Esca dating/flirting with other people

Bridges span time, they say. They span centuries, millennia, eons, concepts too wide even for someone like us to grasp.

Still, I wait. I see you. I wait for you.

I know you are coming to me. I know you are coming to find me one day. It has been foretold eons ago. Centuries have whispered the prospect of your arrival into my ear and all the implications such a prospect holds, millennia have done that, ages even, eternal and unwavering, merciless in their indifference.

I am patient as the ages, just like I assume you are because what else is left for someone like us to do? All I can do is sit, and hope, and wait, and be as patient as the rocks. As patient as the ocean, as the stars that fly by like the brief flutter of time’s eyelashes. I wait as patiently as the millennia, the eons, and everything else I hold on to as if those things were my lives. 

Patience is a virtue, they say, but to me it is a curse because I wait for you. I will wait for you as long as it may take, even if it takes longer than that. Even if it takes longer than me.

Bridges span time, they say, but they span other things as well. Countries, continents, immeasurable gaps. Gaps of infinite measures. Gaps that are too vast to measure, too vast to fathom. Even for someone like us.

And still, I wait. 

I hold on to that millennium’s worth of patience. I may have even more if that’s what it should take in the end. 

Bridges I have plenty. Oceans, too. Marble and stone and salt and sun. They are all safely stored within me, and there they rest. They are made from everything I am; they have been carved from time itself.

They are going to last as long as they need to, and then a little longer if it comes to that.

They will last till they lead you to me or till they lead me to you. I can wait. I will wait.

I wait. Eternally if I have to.

Sometimes, the longing is more than I can take. It feels like more than I signed up for at the very beginning of this, even though I never signed up for anything. It just unfolds, it just _is_.

It is what I do now. And I have become good at it. I have become so good at it it scares me. Sometimes, it feels as if it is everything I am now, longing for you, and that is already all I ever dared to hope for.

And this, the bridge, spanning time and oceans, is even more.

So, I wait.

*****

When I think of bridges, I do not see stone. I see salt and skin and taste. I see everywhere and nowhere. My eyes are so hungry for you I cannot see at all.

Sometimes, I cannot even see myself. Sometimes, I cannot even see _you_. Those are most desperate times, but they pass as well.

Those are the times I hate most, the times when I lose sight of you. But they only last a moment, a minute, a millennium. That is nothing, really, when you think of it. If you can think at all, that is.

I wait. I wait for you to find me. I wait until I find you. I wait to find the bridge, the ocean, the salt and the taste.

I wait to until I find you or until the bridge that bears your name finds me.

*****

The sun rises. Again. And again, and again, and again. Eternally, unrelenting. Merciless in his indifference.

Behind the horizon, there is a bridge made of stone. Of salt. Of skin. I cannot wait to taste it. I cannot wait to run my tongue along that bridge’s edges once I find it. Once I find you.

Stay there, my love. Wait for me. Lay yourself out for me to find you, to walk you, to taste you. 

Wait for me. Wait for me, and I will be there. I will find you when the time comes. When the time is finally right.

*****

There is nothing left for me to wait for but this.

The ocean, the stone, the salt, the taste.

You. 

*****

You.

This is what I find on the other side of the horizon. When the sun comes up over the ocean. There I find what I have been waiting for. There I find what I am longing to taste.

You.

*****

You. 

I find you. 

And right here, right now – I finally stop waiting. What has been foretold has come to pass. 

Eons, millennia, centuries, years. The ocean, the stone, the salt, the taste.

You.


End file.
